


Tranquility

by ZeeBee52



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, OC, Zee Writes rubbish, yeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeBee52/pseuds/ZeeBee52
Summary: My OC Kelly moves into country house and admires water. that's it.





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh i wrote this thing on wattpad and now it's here i guess-

The soft, green grass by the lake gently swayed in the chilly breeze. Said breeze pushed Kelly's long, brown hair across her pale face. The young lady – of only 17 – had been living by the countryside for about 2 months by now, and had grown accustomed to the calm atmosphere during the time she spent there.

She tugged her thin coat closer around her (now regretting her choice of clothing) due to the low temperature outside. Kelly padded over to the lake's edge, not before gathering some pebbles from the driveway. The girl gazed at the still waters, and then thrusted a stone across.

_... Plop!_

The liquid ripples. Kelly completed this action several times (gaining increasing satisfaction) before removing her black sandals, sitting down, and dipping her toes into the lake. The cold water felt almost relieving on those hardworking feet. The rising sun alerts the girl, who makes a swift move to pick up her phone. _7:00 am_ , it says. _That's_ early.

  
Kelly decided to turn and leave to the comfort of indoors, and as she sunk into the bouncy, comfortable bed, she glanced outside the foggy window with a pot of instant noodles to see the shimmering, radiant glow of sun rays on the lake. Kelly's lake. Wait – it's not hers. It's the world's. The world's tranquil lake. That's a nice thing to think about, isn't it?


End file.
